Baby sitting Mushi
by Think Purple 54
Summary: Kuki Have to baby sit Mushi while her parents are away and Wally came to help,3/4 one-shot, Not my best but I still hope you enjoy it! :


**A/N: Another 3/4 fic, Not my best but I hope you like it!**

**I don't own KND and I'll never will :(**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kuki watched as her parents left the house, they were going out for dinner and they left Kuki at home to baby sit Mushi, Kuki asked Wally to hangout today At her place but he wasn't going to come till later, she went upstairs to let Mushi know that their parents are out already.

"Mushi Mom and Dad just left" Kuki yelled stepping inside her sister's room.

Mushi looked up from the little note book she was reading then smirked "Okay Kuki"

Kuki was about to leave when she noticed what Mushi was reading, she was used for her sister teasing her and annoying her and taking her stuff but that Was too much, Kuki stepped in front of Mushi and wondered.

"What are you reading?"

"Your diaries" Mushi said simply but Honestly.

Kuki snatched the little green note book from her sister's hands "Mushi I can't believe you did that! You can't look through my diaries"

Mushi just rolled her eyes "Ya ya whatever, Like I care about the rules, Lets talk about what I care about right now" Mushi sat up and looked very interesting But yet very mean then she said "I didn't know you like Wally"

Kuki blushed, she saw that part too! How could she do that! "Mushi I don't like Wally! And you shouldn't have looked in my stuff"

Mushi ignored her then completed "Kuki you wrote about him every single day! Are you sure that you don't like him" Mushi grinned evilly.

Kuki shook her head defensly "No, I don't like him, I write about him because we are friends nothing more" Kuki crossed her arms.

"Well you said that you loved him in the diary" Mushi grinned more evilly.

"I-I I know another Wally" Kuki sighted.

Mushi snickered she was expecting that "Ya you know another cute Aussie named Wallabe Beatles who has blond hair and green eyes, and has a brother Named Joey, and ranked Numbuh 4 in the KND ya sure I can believe that" Mushi said sarcastically.

Kuki sighted she knew that her sister got her in that one so she told her the truth "Okay fine I like Wally, So what? Big deal? It's not like he likes me back or Anything" Kuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I don't care if he like-" Mushi was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Crap that's Wally, I talked to you too much that I forgot that he was coming!" Kuki started to freak out "How do I look?" Kuki wondered.

"Great, Now go open the door" Mushi rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, But stay in your room and don't come and bother me and Wally okay?" Kuki yelled getting out of the room.

"Ya we'll see about that" Mushi rolled her eyes.

-Mean while down stairs-

"Hey Kooks, What took ya so long?" Wally asked getting in kuki's house.

"It's nothing I was just having a small talk with Mushi, Sorry about that" Mushi muttered.

"Aw it's okay Kooks, So what are we gonna do?"

"Play video games, There is nothing good on TV any way"

"Okay great, Get ready to lose" Wally snickered.

Kuki rolled her eyes "I never lose Wally"

"Well you are today"

They kept arguing about who was going to win until the reached Kuki's room, Once they sat down they started to play video games immieadtly and of Course Kuki won (No surprise)

"Yay I won! Again!" Kuki cheered and started to do a little victory dance.

On the other side Wally threw the remote angry, "Darn it! How do you always win?"

"I have my ways, And I got to beat you again Beatles"

"In your dreams Sanban! In fact I let you win" Wally lied.

Kuki stepped closer to Wally that there noses almost touched then she whispered "Prove it" Then she pulled away.

Wally crossed his arms "I don't have to proof anything I just did okay?"

Kuki chuckled she was used to Wally doing that kind of stuff and she liked it, But soon her chuckles turned into a frown when she saw Mushi skipping Happily to her room.

"Hi Wally" Mushi said cheerfully.

"Sups Mushi" Wally replied her.

Mushi giggled "Your so funny, Oh did you know that Kuki writes about you in her-mmmppp" Kuki placed her hands on Kuki mouth to prevent her from Speaking, but soon regretted it when Mushi bitted it.

Wally raised an eye brow at them, but before Kuki could do or could explain anything, Mushi completed her sentence.

"She writes about you in her diaries, Oh well I just thought should know, Bye Wally" Mushi skipped happily outside Kuki's room.

"And don't come back" Kuki yelled after her sister.

Wally chuckled "So why exactly do you write about me in your diaries?"

Kuki tried to calm herself down "Oh you know, I write about our missions and the stuff we do together, you know that kind of stuff"

"Ya I get it, Wanna play some more video games?" Wally wondered.

"Or we could have a rainbow monkey tea party" She said hopefully.

"NO" Was Wally's reply.

"Oh it was worth a shot, Lets got downstairs and watch TV hopefully something good would be on by now" Kuki told him, And Wally nodded, He wasn't Feeling like losing again in video games.

They went down stair and turned on the TV after a while of searching they finally found a good movie to watch.

"I'll get the popcorn" Kuki cheered and skipped happily to the kitchen.

And of course as you readers all expect Mushi came down stairs to Wally again.

"Hi Wally" She said cheerfully again.

"Um Hi Mushi" Wally said thinking that Mushi could be even more cheerful than Kuki that was creepy.

"Soooo, Are you with Kuki here on a date?" Mushi said sounding so interested.

Wally was shocked he wasn't expecting that "No of course not! We're just hanging out at her house, why would ya ask some cruddy question?"

"Oh I was just asking, It's just that Kuki really lik- mppppp" Again Mushi was interrupted by Kuki placing a hand on her mouth, And again Kuki regretted it, Because Mushi licked it then snapped.

"Hey would you stop that!"

"Would YOU stop coming here and bothering me and Wally, Mushi go to your room now!" Kuki exclaimed and stomped her foot.

Mushi chuckled and went up stairs.

Kuki sighted then turned to Wally "Sorry about that, she's so annoying"

"I thought that you two were the two happy cruddy perfect sisters" Wally told her.

"We could be sometimes, But most of times we are fighting"

"Well I have a one years old brother so I didn't try fighting with him yet"

Kuki rolled her eyes "Lets just watch the movie"

After watching the movie was over they felt totally bored.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Wally wondered.

"Why don't we play hide and seek" Kuki suggested.

"No way that's a cruddy babies game!"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Wally thought for a second then sighted "Fine let's play hide and seek"

Kuki smiled in victory "You hide first and then I am going to search for you"

"Okay" Wally replied, As Kuki closed her eyes and started to count to 100, He didn't enjoy playing hide and seek much but he had no choice, He thought About where could he hide, until he hide behind the door, But a sweet cheerful voice freaked him out.

"Hello Wally" Mushi said cheerfully.

"Hi Mushi we're playing hide and seek do you mind?"

"Oh I just want to tell you something, Did you know that Kuki had a dream about you last night?" Mushi asked him.

Wally was now interested "No, What happened?"

"Well last night I wanted to borrow one of Kuki's rainbow monkeys so I can sleep with, So when I entered her room I found her sleeping and she was Talking in her sleep" Mushi started.

"And?"

"And she kept talking about how much she loved you, And she said that she wants to marry you and have 7 children with you!"

"7 CHILDREN!" Wally exclaimed, it didn't help Kuki to find him, because she already heard the whole thing, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Kuki stepped forward showing them that she was there and she heard them, She had tears in her eyes Wally probably hates her now.

"Mushi how could you do that?" Kuki whispered to her sister.

"What? I was telling the truth!" Mushi shrugged her shoulders.

"Who said that I wanted to him to know that?" Kuki exclaimed then turned to Wally "You think I am really stupid right now don't you?"

"What? No I don't, I never-" Wally was interrupted by Kuki.

"Don't lie to me Wally, Do you write about me in your diaries, Do you like me? Do you have dreams about me? I guess not! So you won't get it, and you Probably think I am crazy now and you hate me" Kuki stomped her foot.

"I NEVER DO ANY OF THAT STUFF" Wally exclaimed deffensly.

Kuki froze for a second then smiled "Wait a second, you do all that stuff?"

"I just said that I don't" Wally said nervously.

"Well ya but usually when you say something ever so deffensly and makes you sound ever so offended, It means that it's wrong... So you do like me?" Kuki's smile grew wider.

"Yes! I mean no" Wally crossed his arms.

Kuki rolled her eyes "Here we go again"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wally wondered.

"I mean that there are countless moments where I think that you are going to tell me that you like me Wally, But then you always take it back, Just say it! So you like me or not!" Kuki exclaimed and she had fire in her eyes.

Making Wally take a step back and say slowly "It's not that easy"

"I DON'T CARE" Kuki yelled and had bigger fiery eyes and a tail.

"OKAY FINE I LIKE YOU, YOU CRUDDY SHELIA WOULD YA PLEASE STOP YELLING!" Wally yelled angrily, and then slapped his mouth after that.

Kuki calmed down and smiled sweetly "Really? You mean it? Oh I love you too Wally" She gave Wally a death hug.

"Can't. Breath" Wally said almost out of air.

"Oppsie, My bad" Kuki let go of him, Then completed "I am just so happy Wally!"

"Me too, I was planning to tell you someday but... You know... didn't exactly know how"

"Boring!" Mushi rolled her eyes. "I am gonna get up stairs before you too start to eat each others faces, Oh and by the way Kuki, Sandy is coming over Today, He won't use the door he'll come from my window" Mushi said and started to get upstairs.

"Mushi I don't think that you should-" Kuki started but was interrupted by Mushi.

"I don't care Kuki" She said and went to her room, Leaving Kuki to cross her arms.

"She's so annoying!"

"Ya but she could be useful sometimes" Wally told her.

Kuki smiled "Ya you're right"

No matter how annoying younger sisters or brothers could be they could always be helpful and we would always love them.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: Sadly that moral at the end doesn't work on me and my younger brothers, so it's just a way to end the chapter because I couldn't think of any other Endings, I know that this story sucked, but I am tiered and I can't think of anything right now, Oh well don't forget to review!**

**Sorry about any spelling mistaked btw.**


End file.
